Change Me
by HuntingPeople
Summary: "Hey... Levi?" "Hm?" "Can you turn me?" Vampire!Levi X Eren. Warnings for blood, though that should be obvious. May bump up rating if needed. Please R&R!


**So here's my latest Ereri fic, released exactly a month after my last one! And it's another Vampire!Levi X Eren (Or va,pire as my friend calls them (It was a typo tho))**

 **This takes place in the same universe as my other vampire Levi X Eren fic, Dead of the Night**

 **ALSO, I KNOW I KEEP MENTIONING A MULTICHAPTER FIC AND I WANNA SAY THAT I AM WORKING ON IT, I JUST WANT TO GET A FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT BEFORE I START POSTING IT. I'LL TRY AND GET THE FIRST CHAPTER POSTED ON THE 22ND OF JUNE (THE DATE OF MY LAST EXAM) BECAUSE THEN I'LL HAVE THE ENTIRETY OF JULY AND AUGUST TO GET STUFF DONE**

 **Now that that's out of the way, tell me what you think about the fic? OuO It turned out pretty bad though**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren thought he'd eventually get used to the feeling of Levi's fangs piercing his neck, but after years of letting the vampire drink his blood, he still couldn't stop the little noises of pain he made every time.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, licking at the small puncture wounds.

"I'm fine," Eren smiled, "Carry on." Despite the reassurance, he still tightened his grip on Levi's hair as he waited for the stab of pain again.

Levi placed a kiss to Eren's cheek and rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs as he lapped at the blood dribbling from the wound. When Eren relaxed a little Levi sank his fangs into his neck again and began to properly drink the boy's blood.

Eren gasped, and wriggled a little, trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed without actually moving too much. Levi growled and pressed Eren's hips down, keeping him still. "Stop moving, you're going to get blood everywhere."

"Sorry." Eren mumbled, tilting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes, waiting for Levi to finish feeding.

Eren hummed idly and let his hands slide from Levi's hair, along his back and to the man's ass. He gave it a little squeeze and Levi growled, sinking his fangs a little deeper. Eren let out a gasp that was quickly followed by a quiet moan, "Levi..."

Levi stopped feeding and kissed Eren's neck, then licked his lips, "Can't I feed without the distractions?"

"But it's difficult when you look so tempting." Eren whined slightly, giving Levi's ass another squeeze.

"Oi!" Levi growled, playfully slapping Eren's hands away.

"Alright, alright! I'll let you finish without distractions."

"Thank you." Levi nuzzled Eren's cheek and kissed his throat, then moved to bite into his neck, on the opposite side from where he was drinking originally. His hands moved from Eren's hips to to his wrists, so he could pin them against the pillow either side of Eren's head.

Eren led perfectly still this time and allowed his thoughts to wander as Levi got his fill of blood. He sifted through a few memories of him and Levi together, then moved on to what jobs he had tomorrow. Eventually his mind wandered to something that had been bothering him for a while.

When Eren had first told Levi how he felt, the older man had calmly asked the boy if he knew what he was. Eren had silently nodded and Levi went on to explain that he was immortal, he'd live forever and never worry about dying. He told Eren how old he was then told him that he'd never get too close to people, because he would only watch them grow old and die while he stayed young.

Eren understood and had left the man alone, but somehow they'd still ended up together.

Eren always found himself thinking about Levi's immortality though.

Levi was alone in this world, no friends, no family, nothing, not even another vampire seeing as there were very few of them and that made it hard for them to interact with each other. The brunette hated thinking about how he'd grow old and leave Levi to mourn, he loved him so much and would hate to cause him so much pain, so maybe, just maybe...

"Hey... Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Can you turn me?"

Levi froze, his hands tightened around Eren's wrists hard enough to bruise and he bit down on Eren's neck so harshly that the boy yelped in pain. Levi immediately released Eren upon hearing the pained sound, and stared into his ocean coloured eyes.

Eren regretted ever saying anything when he saw the look on Levi's face. It showed a mixture of so many emotions.

Hurt, confusion, pain, anger, concern, fear.

After a short struggle, Anger seemed to take control.

"Why?" He hissed, "Why the fuck would you want that, Eren?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Eren retaliated, furrowing his brows, "I don't want you to be alone anymore, I don't want you to go through the pain of losing me, please Levi."

"No, Eren, I'm not listening to this. Do you have any idea how painful it is? Do you know how long the pain lasts? You're lucky if you only have to suffer through two weeks until the changes are complete, the pain has killed people before, hardly anyone ever makes it." the shorter man snarled, his fists clenching at his sides, claw-like nails digging into soft palms, "You'd need blood, lots of it, and I'd need more blood too, because you'd have to feed from me and we can't feed from each other during the process. We also have no idea if that would affect your titan shifting abilities and how, we'd need Hanji to run hundreds of tests."

Eren listened silently as Levi angrily ranted on and on about the dangers, but eventually the man calmed down slightly.

"I'm not putting you through that, and I'm not going to watch you suffer for fuck knows how long. What about you're friends? You'd have to watch them grow old and die wouldn't you? If titans didn't get to them first that is."

"But I'll still have you! I don't care about the pain or anything else Levi, I want to do this for you."

"It wouldn't end well in the long run. You'd grow bored of me eventually, and then I'd be alone again, but you would also be alone too." Levi pointed out, doing his best to change his lover's mind.

"How could you say that? I love you Levi, I want to be with you, how many times do I have to tell you before you actually believe me? Stop trying to talk me out of changing my mind!" Eren cried, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I said no, Eren, and that's final. Stop arguing with me." Levi said firmly, red eyes concentrated on Eren's face.

Eren clenched his teeth, and wiped the tears from his eyes, before shuffling under the covers and rolling over to face away from Levi. "Fine. Get out."

"Now you're kicking me out of my own room?"

"Yep, now get. Out."

"Unbelievable." Levi muttered, getting up from the bed and leaving the room, the door closing with a loud slam that made Eren flinch.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren wasn't able to sleep, he'd led in bed for what felt like hours with his eyes squeezed shut, but he just wasn't tired. He'd given up and stared at the window that was covered with thick curtains, he was sure the sun would be coming up soon.

The bedroom door creaked open slowly and Eren heard someone step into the room and begin to shuffle about. It was most likely Levi, either coming to apologise or just refusing to stay out of his own room, or it could have been one of Eren's friends, but he doubted they'd hear about the argument so quickly.

He knew it was Levi as soon as the man's warm body pressed up against his back..

Levi let out a sigh, draping an arm other Eren's waist and pressing his face to Eren's shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a little while longer until Levi sighed again, his breath tickling Eren's bare skin.

"I love you, Eren." He whispered placing a kiss to Eren's shoulder, "Don't forget that. That's why I don't want to watch you suffer through the change, and I don't want to be the one causing you so much pain. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier too."

Eren knew Levi wasn't finished and he stayed still and silent, waiting for Levi to continue.

"You're a stubborn little shit though, and I know that there's nothing that I can say, or that anyone else can say, that will make you change your mind. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just... I'm not used to people caring about me so much and I-... I was confused so I lashed out at you, and that was wrong of me. If you'd like... I can talk with Hanji and ask her to run some tests, and ask Erwin if there's a chance we could push back the upcoming expedition..."

Eren clenched his jaw slightly and rolled over, coming face to face with Levi and seeing his disheveled appearance for the first time.

Even though it was dark, Eren could make out the redness of his eyes, the tears stains on his cheeks and the birds nest that was his hair.

"Oh, Levi..." Eren sighed, cupping Levi's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb, "I forgive you, and I haven't changed my mind. Please change me Levi, I really want to be with you forever, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true." He smiled. "And it would be nice if we could get through this war together."

Levi smiled back and kiss Eren briefly, "I'll talk to them." He muttered against Eren's lips, pulling him closer.

~~~KMD~~~

"You said there would be pain but I'm feeling OK right now."

"That's right now, the pain will kick in in a couple of hours."

"Oh..." Eren fingers tightened in the blanket covering his legs, "Um, so was that everything or is there something else I need to?"

"I mentioned before that you're going to need to drink a lot of blood, and it's good if you drink some before any changes take place, so here." Levi handed Eren a mug filled with a dark red liquid. "It's mine."

Eren took the mug and stared down at it, a little hesitant to drink it, but this was all he'd be able to have for the rest of his life so he might as well get used to it. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip, grimacing at the taste immediately.

"You need to drink it all, Eren." Levi said, sitting beside the boy.

"Yeah, I know." Eren lifted the mug again and quickly downed the liquid, trying not to think about what it actually was.

"Good boy." Levi took the mug from Eren and threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, "Try to get some sleep now, when the pain starts, you won't even have a moment to rest."

Eren nodded and curled up, "Stay with me."

"Of course, I'm not leaving your side until this entire thing is over." Levi smiled reassuringly, hoping that Eren wasn't able to tell how worried he was, how afraid he was that Eren might not make it through. He lifted the covers and slid in next to his lover, pulling him close.

"I'm going to be fine." Eren smiled back, burying his face in Levi's chest, "I'm strong."

"You better be, Eren." Levi said, "Don't you dare leave me, I... I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Eren nodded and placed a kiss to Levi's chest, drifting off to sleep not long after. Levi stayed awake so he could keep an eye on Eren.

~~~KMD~~~

Only an hour later Eren groaned in his sleep, clenching his hands a litter tighter in the sheets, then his eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp.

The pain had begun and it would only get worse. Levi hoped that Eren was strong enough to pull through but there was a high chance that Eren would die during the process of changing.

Levi moved to stand up, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go..." Eren whimpered, "It hurts..."

"I'll still be in the room Eren, I'm not leaving, just hold on for a sec, OK."

Eren nodded weakly and another gasp escaped his lips.

Levi hurried over to the door and flung it open. Auruo, who was standing opposite the door, jumped slightly at the sudden motion, but quickly saluted when he saw Levi. The shorter man looked around and scowled, "Are you the only one here?"

"Um, no sir, Erd was with me, but he went to get something to eat, he should be back soon."

"Of course." Levi growled, "When he gets back, go find either Hanji or Moblit, we both need blood as soon as possible."

Auruo nodded with a 'yes, sir!' and Levi stepped back into his room, closing the door behind himself.

While Eren was in the process of changing, Levi thought it'd be a good idea to have two people guarding his door to keep prying eyes and worried friends away. Also so he could send someone to find Hanji or Moblit when they needed help.

"Everything OK...?" Eren asked with a quiet whimper.

"Yeah, I just sent someone to get some more blood for us." Levi explained softly, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He lifted a hand and gently brushed a few stray hairs from Eren's face, "Are you OK? Is the pain too much?"

"It's bearable."

Levi hummed and kissed Eren's forehead, "Try to get some more rest before the pain becomes worse."

Eren nodded and clutched his lover's hand tightly.

~~~KMD~~~

The month it took for Eren to change passed incredibly slowly, but it was finally over.

Levi had sustained many injuries due to Eren's increased strength and lack of control, he'd also been attacked by Eren once or twice and had been forced to stay still while Eren fed from him. Hanji had also come close to being attacked, but Levi was able to hold Eren back in time, and that's when he banned even her and Moblit coming in.

Eren probably wouldn't remember much, do you to the amount of pain he was in, and Levi didn't plan on telling Eren anything.

They'd almost lost Eren at some point too, the strain of changing started to become too much for him, and Levi had forced himself to expect the worse. Eren pulled through though, after Levi forced him to drink around six pints of blood and Hanji had given him some sort of drug to help him sleep.

Eren was asleep now, allowing is body to rest and regain the energy that he was severely lacking. Levi led beside him, holding his younger lover close as he ran his fingers through his hair and hummed an old lullaby.

Eren stirred and let out a quiet groan, stretching himself out completely as he blinked his eyes open.

Deep crimson eyes met silver and Eren grinned, revealing razor sharp canines.

"Eren?" Levi asked cautiously, "How are feeling?"

Eren hummed and nuzzled Levi's chin, "I'm fine, I don't feel any pain now." He placed to kiss to the older man's throat, "I'm a little hungry though."

Levi sat up and pulled Eren into his lap, "Go on."

Eren hummed and pulled Levi into a deep kiss, then licked a kissed a trail down to Levi's shoulder. He fed until Levi decided he'd had enough and pulled Eren away.

"I hope you've rested enough, because Hanji wants to run some tests as soon as possible."

"I'm fine, Levi." Eren smiled softly, his eyes now their usual blue green colour, "Thank you." A few tears appeared in the corners of his eyes and wrapped his arms around Levi's tightly.

"Whoa, hey, why are you crying? Are you regretting it now? Does something still hurt?" Levi asked hurriedly, hands rubbing circles into Eren hips to try and calm him.

Eren let out a laugh, "No you idiot, I'm happy!" He placed a kiss to Levi's cheek and Levi could feel the grin against his skin, "I love you, Levi, thank you for doing this."

Levi let a fond smile tug at his own lips and he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him close. "We'll see how you feel in a couple hundred years."

"I'll still feel exactly the same, you won't be getting rid of me easily."

"I love you two Eren."

They stayed still for a few moments, sharing small kisses and soft touches until they were interrupted by loud banging on the door and Hanji's excited banshee-like screams.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Copy/pasted from previous oneshot**

 **Also, I feel this has become a necessary thing to start putting at the end of my oneshots, it may sound harsh, but please bare with me**

 **To put it simply, please do not ask me to write more chapters/sequels for any oneshots I've written. It makes me happy that you enjoy them that much, but I simply don't have the time, and I could ramble on and on with more reasons, but I want to keep this short. I'll ignore all comments asking for more from now on, unless a sequel/more chapters have been written out and you've missed them, in which case I'll direct you to them. Thanks for reading and understanding!**

 **DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
 **Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
 **Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
